


The Party Pony

by FoxySapphire22



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Death, Gore, Other, cyborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxySapphire22/pseuds/FoxySapphire22
Summary: Years after an incident involving everyones favorite party pony. An unexpected visiter shows up in ponyville





	

**Author's Note:**

> So first fic on ao3 and im excited!!!

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, everyone seemed happy and content with ther lives. A pony with a bright bubble like mane trotted around the bakery of where she lived, humming happily to herself "i cant wait for this party!!! It is going to be so absolutely fantabulousy extra specially-" "calm down pinkie." Came a raspy voice, a voice that belonged to non other than Pinkies friend, Rainbow Dash. "If you over excite yourself there wont be any excitement left for the party" she laughed   
Pinkie gave her a weird look "how long have you known me?? I NEVER run our of energy or excitement! Its my nature to be this way! As a party pony its my duty to makesure everypony has the best party ever!" She grabbed silicone tongs off the counter with her mouth and opened the oven, she used the tongs to pull out a pan of cupcakes. "Dashie, head over to the party i'll just frost these and head right over!"  
Rainbow dash nodded and flew off towards the park where the party was being held, it was a party for the city, not anyone special.  
Pinkie Pie put the last of the frosting on the stack of cupcakes and grabbed them all and put them in a wagon "there we go, everyponys favorite flavor!" She put on the harness and trotted out of the buildingg and started on towards the park.   
Apple Jack was standing by an empty pen, looking completely puzzle "now how do 40 cows and a sheepdog just up and disappear like that?" She walked around the pen and then sighed "i better get to pinkies party, the cows can wait" she started on towards the party, Apple bloom spotted her and ran towards her so she could tag along.  
There was the ring of a bell off in the distance but pinkie paid no mind to it, she saw a flower bed and gasped excitedly "nows my chance! Twilights always telling me to 'stop and smell the flowers' but then again she also says shes gonna hit books" she walked over to the flower bed and started smelling them. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and ponies started screaming in terror. Pinkie looked up and saw a stampede of cows charging down the road, only a couple yards away. She screamed and started runnig the opposite direction as fast as her hooves would take her but it wasnt fast enough. The cows barrelled over her and ran off.  
Dust settled, ground no longer shook, ponies came out from hiding...all except one... on the ground lay a mangled body of what was once the beloved party pony that lived with the Cakes. Bubbly hair now dirty and flattened. Pink coat now dirty with blood and hoof prints. Bright eyes now dull and lifeless, happy smile, now gone, replaced with a dislocated jaw full of broken and lost teeth.  
Ponies started gathering around the body, whispering to eachother. 5 ponies, known by the rest of them as the 'elements of harmony' walked up to the group and looked down at their friend, most of them crying. With tear filled eyes the only words Twilight Sparkle could utter fell from her mouth, like cement blocks thrown into the water. "Why her?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you likes the first chapter ive had this idea for years


End file.
